diceblockfandomcom-20200214-history
Wario
Wario is a playable character in the Mario Party series. He has appeared in every single Mario Party game since his debut. (Except Mario Party Advance where only Mario,Luigi,Peach and Yoshi are playable) Wario first appeared in Super Mario Land 2, where he was the main antagonist, and since then, he was officially known to be Mario's rival. Unlike his good counterpart, Wario only cares about money and wishes that he can be the riches man in the universe. He also became a star in his own series: the first was the Wario Land games, and the second was the WarioWare games, where he is the protagonist of both Wario series. In the Mario Party series 'Mario Party' Wario is one of the first playable characters in this game. Like everyone else, Wario has his own board known as Wario's Battle Canyon. The gimmick for this board is that when either the Bob-omb Buddies or the Bob-ombs fired the player from their respective cannons, the player will have to choose which of these spaces will they land on a certain area. There is a center area with Bowser and his own cannon on it, and it can only be accessed by Fly Guy in the northeast area at a cost of 10 coins. If there is Toad on Bowser's area, then if a player is lucky, they might land on any spaces before reaching to Toad. 'Mario Party 2' Wario is playable in this game, and his favorite item is a Dueling Glove. 'Mario Party 3' Wario is playable in this game, and his favorite item is a Dueling Glove once again. In Duel Board, his partner is Bob-omb. In Story Mode, Wario is the player's opponent for the Wit Star Stamp. However, if the player is Wario, then Luigi is his opponent. 'Mario Party 4' Wario is playable in this game. 'Mario Party 5' Wario is playable in this game. In Super Duel Mode, his Super Duel Car is Greedy Moustache and his nickname is "Wild Man Wario". In Tag Teams, the following list consist of the team names when Wario allies with one character: *Mario = Alter Egos *Luigi = Unloving Bros. *Peach = Royal Pain *Daisy = Mismatched Pair *Yoshi = Food Fanatics *Waluigi = Wicked Bros. *Toad = Mushroom Stinkers *Boo = Spooky Spoilsports *Koopa Kid = Bad Baddies 'Mario Party 6' Wario is playable in this game. The team names are the same. When Wario allies with Toadette, they become the "Secret Friends". 'Mario Party 7' Wario is playable in this game. 'Mario Party 8' Wario is playable in this game. The team names have returned, but now it had changed to the new team names in the following list: *Mario = Big Sarrios *Luigi = Green 'n' Greedy *Peach = Sugar 'n' Spies *Yoshi = Poached Eggs *Daisy = Mischief-Makers *Waluigi = Double-Crossers *Toad = Crazy Allies *Boo = Double-Dealers *Toadette = Double Agents *Birdo = Rotten Eggs *Dry Bones = Dumb Skulls *Blooper = Drenched Stench *Hammer Bro = Scammer Hammer 'Mario Party DS' Wario is playable in this game. The team names have changed once again in the following list: *Mario = Foe Bros. *Luigi = 'Stache Clashers *Peach = Rotten Peaches *Daisy = Wilted Flowers *Waluigi = Bad Boys *Yoshi = Unlikely Pals *Toad = Poison Mushrooms 'Mario Party 9' Wario is playable in this game. 'Mario Party: Island Tour' Wario is playable in this game. 'Mario Party 10' Wario is playable in this game. His own board, Wario Board, is unlocked with a Wario amiibo in amiibo Party. Gallery Mario party 4 Wario.jpg Wario with a Chance Block.png Category:Characters Category:Mario Party Characters Category:Mario Party 2 Characters Category:Mario Party 3 Characters Category:Mario Party 4 Characters Category:Mario Party 5 Characters Category:Mario Party 6 Characters Category:Mario Party 7 Characters Category:Mario Party 8 Characters Category:Mario Party 9 Characters Category:Mario Party 10 Characters Category:Mario Party DS Characters Category:Mario Party Island Tour Characters Category:Character articles Category:Mario Party 2 Category:Character in every game Category:Super Mario Party Characters